The Worst Day to go Shopping
by surkariAlover13
Summary: Oh My God! Lelouch got hit by a what? What happen to Lelouch? Today was the worst day to go shopping for Lelouch.Find out what happen to Lelouch. Good summary? yes? no? maybe? T in case


**Be nice. Not my best work.**

* * *

><p>While in the hospital, Suzaku, Milly, and Nunnally were in the emergency department waiting room. Shirley, Rivalz, and Kallen were there too. All of them were scared, shocked, nervous, and was thinking hopefully that Lelouch was alright. They were all still a bit shaken after seeing what happen to Lelouch. It just happen like the blink of an eye.<p>

They were leaving the mall after buying decorations for the festival and it just came and hit him. Out of no where I should say. Time was moving very slowly. The clock even look like it was ticking slower than usually. There was nothing but silence.

"How long do you think he'll be in there, Milly?" asked Nunnally. Milly turned her head and try to put on a smile. "I don't know, but he'll be fine." Milly said back. "I know he will. Lelouch is not a quitter. Right, Suzaku?" she said and turn her head to brunette.

Milly's eyes almost pop out of head. Suzaku look like a total wreck. His hands were on his chin, his hair was all over the place, his legs were bouncing extremely fast, and he was looking directly at the double doors like it was the most important thing in his life. He look like he hadn't sleep in days.

But what she didn't know was that Suzaku was in deep thought. He was thinking that hopefully the doctor would come and say that Lelouch is alright. Thinking that hopefully he wasn't too hurt. Thinking hopefully he-

"Right, Su-za-ku?" Milly said again but this time she shook him a bit to get his attention. "Huh?" he said like he was in some trance." Lelouch is going to be alright, right?" she said and hopefully thinking that he get it, "Oh... um... Yeah, Lelouch will be alright." Suzaku replied.

" Really?" Nunnally asked. "Yeah. He's going to be alright, Nunnally."Suzaku said with a smile. She gave out a little sigh."That's good to know... that you two have still faith in onii-san." Nunnally said with relief. She pause for a moment."Thank you." she finally said. "You're welcome."Milly and Suzaku said in a union.

Just as they exchange smiles the doctor came walking in."Hello." she said. "Hello." the others went. "My name is Dr. Gardener and are you all here for Lelouch Lamprouge?" she asked. They all nodded.

"I see. Well, Lelouch is in-" "Is lulu going to be alright?" interrupted Shirley."Um...lulu?" Dr. Gardener said in confusion. Shirley started to turn red."I'm-I'm sorry." Shirley said while red in the face. Dr. Gardener sigh."It's alright. You're just worry about your friend is all." she said.

"Is my brother all right, Dr. Gardener?" Nunnally asked. The Doctor's face stared to get worry looking, and that made Suzaku feel nervous ."Well, actually your brother has been taken to Intensive-care Unit."said Dr. Gardener."The Intensive-care Unit?" Rivalz said in confusion.

"Yes. You see...Lelouch's injuries are seriously life threatening, so he's been taken there for more treatment." she said. "I see." went Nunnally."Can we see him." she then asked. "Of course." replied Dr. Gardener. "Follow me." Dr. Gardener then said. And so they follow her.

As they follow Dr. Gardener to Lelouch's room, which was on the 5th floor, Suzaku was in a bit of a rush to see Lelouch, and practically everyone was a bit annoyed by this. For example, he went head of Dr. Gardener and she had to tell him slow down a bit a few times. Suzaku kept asking her question about Lelouch's condition every few minutes, and she kept saying the same thing. " You'll have to wait until we get there."

The reason why she kept saying that is because, Lelouch's paper work, including the clip board with his injuries listed, is still in his room. They continue to walk to Lelouch' room. Dr. Gardener relaxed a bit from the repeated questions Suzaku kept asking, but Suzaku then said,"Can you please tell me if Lelouch is alright, Dr. Gardener?" Now that was the last straw.

She then halted in the middle of the hallway and then every one else stopped too. Suzaku, out of everyone else ,was wondering what the problem was. She then looked directly at Suzaku and took a deep breath. She inhale and exhale Suzaku was waiting for worst to happen. She then said,"Listen to me, I do not know if your friend Lelouch is alright." Suzaku just stood there like an idiot She continue,"His paperwork is in his room. Now... we are almost to... the room, and I would gladly... answer your question. Now... can we continue?" Suzaku nodded his head for respond.

"Thank you." Dr. Gardener said relived.

Suzaku knew he was being annoying and all, but he had a good reason for this. He was just worried about Lelouch. I mean this Lelouch who we are talking about. His best friend. _He's my best friend in the whole world. I don't know what I do with out. _Suzaku thought. He then felt bad about annoying Dr. Gardener and he thought about apologizing to her.

"Dr. Gardener?" he stared. "Yes?" she said. "I'm sorry for annoying you. I'm just worried about Lelouch and...losing him feels like losing part of my childhood."Suzaku said feeling really bad. She turned head to Suzaku and sigh."I know. I know. You're just worry about him like your friends is all." she said. She then gave him a quick smile. Suzaku then felt better.

They continue to walk. They reached Lelouch's room and something cold went up their spines."Well, here we are."Dr. Gardener said. Room A23 it said. Dr. Gardener open the door to find Lelouch unconscious laying motionless on the bed and with all sorts of medical equipment hooked up on him.

_This is worst-er than I thought._ Thought Suzaku. There was a Medical ventilator hooked on his mouth, IV tubes all over is arms, a heart monitor on the left side on the bed and the wires were all over his chest. His face was badly bruise and cut. His head was bandage but there some blood on the side of it. He was extremely pale. Paler than usually I should say. Nobody has _EVER_ seen Lelouch like this before.

Dr. Gardener notices them staring at him like they had never him like this before. "I'll just leave you all to be alone with him for a moment." Dr. Gardener said. She walked out, but before she left. She had one more good look on Lelouch. Her heart sadden and she continue to walk.

Nunnally reached behind her for Suzaku hand."Suzaku?" said Nunnally. "Huh...uh...yes, Nunnally?"he replied."Can you take me near onii-san? I want to be there for him like how he has always been there for me."she said. "Of course Nunnally. Any thing for you." he said back. She smile, but the smile faded away as Suzaku wheeled Nunnally to Lelouch's bed.

As soon as the two of them reached the bed, Nunnally careful tried to find Lelouch's hand without mess with the IV tubes on his arm. She was having a bit of a problem with that. Suzaku saw her struggling,and gently picked up her hand. He then guided her hand to Lelouch's hand and she griped tightly."Onii-sama." Nunnally said softly.

Suzaku's heart soften at the sibling reunion. Milly then came walking over for a better look at Lelouch. Her heart almost break. Never in her life had she seen Lelouch in this condition before. So beaten up before. Milly's eyes started to tear up but you got control of herself. The others soon came over too.

Shirley put her hand over her mouth when she saw Lelouch. "Lulu?" she said almost in a whisper. Tears went streaming down her face.

Rivalz was lost for words. "God...damn Lelouch."Rivalz said. He then got a look from everyone,except Nunnally, that said to shut up.

Like Rivalz, Kallen was lost for words too.

There was nothing but the sound of Lelouch's heart beat. His chest rise slowly and then falls gently."Suzaku? Why did this happen to onii-san?" Nunnally asked with her brow furrowing. "I don't know, Nunnally. I don't know." Suzaku said.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Next Chapter Soon~~~<strong>


End file.
